Dissipation of Memory
by ShaneXvga
Summary: Harrys memoirs, and his discovery of somthing far more evil than voldemort.


-----------------------

Idea: Journal entries of Harry's during the War Against Voldemort.

Author: ShaneXvga

Date Started:Jan 4th, 2006 7:51 PM.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Title

Dissipation of Memory

-----------------------

-----------------------

I don't know the date; it's been weeks since last we saw day light. Before I start I should introduce myself, I am Harry James Potter, Once known as the Boy Who Lived. It is the 5th year after Dumbledore died leaving us to fight of Voldemort ourselves. We have lost-or nearly so, we are in hiding just trying to stay alive- I never realized how much I had 'till I lost it all; I had thousands of Galleons...a good cape is worth more than all of that now. I hear footsteps...I'll write later-if I'm still alive...

I hope you can read through the blood on the pages-it isn't mine, but I got badly bruised the two Aurors that were with me are dead; I didn't even know their names, at least we took down ten death eaters. Good news though, after those DE's were taken out it left the way to the surface clear, I'm heading up; hopefully I won't encounter any resistance-even if I do, they won't like what they face.

I killed 4 more Death Eaters, they never stood a chance-They have orders to take me alive; I no longer have any such restrictions. I'm at the surface it's amazing what Voldemort had done in some areas. I've emerged in a bad one, DE's and Dementors all around, this is going to be tough to sneak through I don't want too much attention. If I can get to one of V's. 'Higher Class' areas I can get back to the surviving Order members.

I broke my arm; too many Dementors came after me, I used my patronus to hold them off, but as I ran I fell down a flight of what I can only assume are 'steps' I sincerely hope they are...

I don't know what I found... It appears to be a library of some sort. Most likely it's one of V's. I don't know what half the books are about-they are in long-forgotten languages; though I can read the ones in parseltongue, from that I can deduct that they are on subjects ranging from simple charms to necromancy to magics lost -no destroyed- long ago most likely with good reason. My question is: Where have all these books come from?

I've been delving deeper into these catacombs, on a lower level than the 'library', there are many amazing things including row and rows filled with pots (?) filled with a dust-like substance; another mystery to ponder. Additional good news, I have found what appears to be a food storage area-it has enough preserved food to last me years-there it is again, I didn't want to mention this at first; lest it bring some spiteful presence down upon me, but I feel this malignant, cloying, evil presence in the air around me at points- I used 'malignant' because I do indeed believe it is conscious and that it has some other, more horrific, intent in mind for me.

I have found secrets – ones that were meant never to be uncovered-and I mean NEVER- I now know how to raise the dead-thats what those urns of 'dust' were for. I was right it was dust; grave dust. It is used to raise the dead, using certain words I dare not print here. I have tried it; when I did the creation came out damaged, and that presence came pressing down on me-I thought it intended to kill me. I believe I know what the presence is now-only one test left.

This is going to be my last entry-I know now for sure what that presence is. I have made a deal with it- (words are too damaged to distinguish here) for Voldemorts death. I almost pity him know what it is-and what it will do. He's dead now-all my spells say so. I'm laughing my head off. They only thing I will miss and regret is (the next few paragraphs are burned off).

IT HAS BETRAYED ME! I am going to kill it and myself...this-this tomb will no longer stand after I am done-it won't kill it but it sure as hell will get rid of it; and me...I am contaminated and won't last much longer...The spells I have learned will kill everything for miles in the tomb-there are only two things though-'IT' and I. If you are reading this now, please stay away and should you feel this presence please utter the spell-

_The meager mortal having found what was left of the previous has read it's meager idea of knowledge- it shall now be disposed of. _

Screams-horrific screams.

-----------------------

A/N I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review..make sure you tell me what you thought...also I don't own the urns and dust idea...thats Brian Lumleys.


End file.
